Touchdown!
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: Emmett drags Edward to a Cowboys football game...where the two have some fun with two cheerleaders. Written on request and because I can. Don't like? Don't read or review! I mean it! WRITTEN FOR PEYTON AND AMY!


**A/N- This one's for Amy and Peyton. ;)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cowboys!" Emmett hooted as we marched into the football stadium.

I was more of a soccer man myself, and I never wanted to go to sporting events with Emmett, mainly because he had a tendency to get drunk, and extremely rowdy when he was so. Yet, here he was; broad daylight, completely sober except for the few swigs of the beer that he had in his hand, and completely riled up. It wasn't even that big of a game; we were only playing Arizona, yet, he had painted the cowboys symbol in blue and white on his chest.

"Come on, Edward!" he said loudly, "Loosen up, man! We're bachelors, both extremely sexy, young. Act like it!"

We sunk into our seats, and I rolled my eyes, sipping at my own beer.

The game dragged on; the Cowboys were up 21-14 at halftime. I had taken to desperately texting my sister, Alice, and reading my over worn copy of _Wuthering Heights. _Emmett was completely pumped as the cheerleaders (in their scanty little outfits) flipped out onto the field. They were all very good looking, so, this was the one part of the game that I actually paid attention to. Music blasted from the huge speakers;

_I'm gonna take you away_

_Just escape into the music_

_DJ let it play,_

_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rocking to it,_

_Please don't stop the music…_

After a few minutes, only two of the over-enthusiastic cheerleaders left, screaming.

"Give me a C! Give me an O!"

One had shoulder length, honey blonde hair. We were in the seats right next to the field, so I could see that her eyes were a strange, gold-green color. She was really pretty; she winked at Emmett as she and her friend, a tan brunette with a slim figure, just as pretty, flipped off of the field. The game passed; the Cowboys won, 42-23, making Emmett a very happy fan. As we were getting our stuff together to leave, an announcement came on the intercom:

"Attention, Cowboys fans!" the announcer boomed, "Some lucky fans are going to have a chance to meet a few of our lovely cheerleaders! And those fans are…those sitting in seats B-234 and B235!"

Emmett froze; I tuned to look at the brass plate on the arm of my chair; it read B-235. Emmett's was the other, B-234.

"Yes!" we both cheered; I was simply exited because Emmett was exited. We made our way down to the fence, showing the guard our ticket stubs. He held back a few other people who tried to sneak past. We were lead down a long corridor that the players for the Cowboys had come and gone through- there were clumps of dirt and turf from the bottoms of their cleats. There was a small door in the hallway, and he pointed, and grunted before walking away. We opened the door slowly…

And entered any man's utopia.

The same two cheerleaders from the field were lounging on a large couch, watching some program on a large, flat screen TV. There was a large cooler full of beer on the floor, and the girls smiled at us.

"Hi," they smiled. The blonde on got up and blew right past me, going straight up to Emmett.

"I'm Peyton," she purred, rubbing his chest. Fortunately enough for him, he had put his shirt on.

"Hello," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "who's your friend?"

"I'm Amy." the girl said to me, smiling seductively. I winked at her.

"So," Peyton said, "are you boys in for some fun?"

"Definitely." I said smugly, going to sit next to Amy, "I'm Edward."

"And I'm E-Emmett." he stuttered as Peyton kissed his neck.

Amy shot me a strange glance and leaned in; I leaned back. She huffed, for Emmett and Peyton had started making out already, grabbing onto one another. I was thinking logically; should I do this? It certainly wasn't responsible or appropriate thing to do…but, as Emmett said, I was a young bachelor, not half bad looking, and I really needed to just let loose and have some fun every once in a while.

I kissed Amy roughly, and she whimpered, knotting one of her hands into my hair. We rolled around on the couch, laughing and kissing, touching and tasting.

Emmett and Peyton were gone.

I didn't even want to know where they had gone…

After a while, we calmed ourselves; Amy dug out a compact to fix her makeup. We chatted for a while, and, suddenly, the same man who had let us in opened the door and poked his shaved head in.

"It's time for them to go." he said, looking around, "Where's Peyton?"

Amy laughed.

"You might check the girls locker room." she said, "But knock before you go in!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- for those of you that don't like this, don't review. I wrote this out of writers block, and because the real Peyton and Amy (who's natures are not at all like their fictional counterparts) asked me to.**


End file.
